Rwby a forgotten past
by Thereddelta
Summary: Its my first fanfic but hey you know it might key word being might be good I don't have a proper rating yet but m just in case I get a little carried away :-)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my first fanfic which means this will probably be the worst but bear with me and maybe it will go some were this was going to be a harem for my oc but I'll leave that up to you folks**

 **Oh yeah almost forgotten I do not own rwby or any other reference's belongs to who ever started it**

it was cold and dark why why can't I rember anything I sit up its cold I look down at my scar riddled frame my throat hurts I grab it no scars good I think to my self I found out why I'm so cold I'm not wearing a shirt or shoes i have trousers thankfully the other things I note are a holster straped to my leg in it some kind of magnum and I'm wearing a cloak I Stand up and all most fall back down I feel a brushing feeling on my back I stretch my back and unintendedly I flex a pair of wings I look at them one pitch black the other pure white give or take a few silver flecks they look like a doves wings the hell I gasp I look at them before I find a tail I touch my head ears fluffy ears like a dogs I look around seeing I'm in a back guardin I look at the building in front of me beacon academy wait how do I know it's called that a sharp pain fills my left eye argh I scream out cluching my eye I stumble inside a open window landing in a janitor's room or what looks like it I see gauze tape I pick it up and wrap it round my chest a few times hidding my wings I run out of the room but before I do I see something a mask it was black and silver the silver side was scar covered like some one spent time hacking at it its eye holes were like crescent moons and the black side had a sinister look to it I put it on and run out the room sprinting down corridors I sprint past two guards who try to stop me I hit one over the head and vaulted over the other they gave chase I kept running I bumped in to someone or rather a group of people causing me to fall down they were all girls one in red one in white one in black the last in yellow the red was on the floor I hear the guards I get up and run the yellow and white shouting at me to stop the guards come round the corner my feet lose all grip and some thing hot hits my back I hit the ground and try to get up only to find my lower half covered in ice I start to pass out from the energy I used up and some of my wounds had opened up I see a cane in front of me as well as a pair of shoes and a pair of boots I pass out.

 **so I know there's probably a bunch of grammar and spelling errors I tryed to keep details out for this if I make another chapter I tell you all details and maybe a flashback or two but only if you like the story and want a next chapter please review you don't have to say anything nice I just want to learn so please pm me or leave a review along with a name so I can identify you**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own rwby or any other reference I want to but I dont the of is mine I'm not putting this on the start to every one just this one OK now then bleu IT'S BLUE is glearing at me so I think I should start now ~bye**

 **Random POV 2 hours after chapter 1**

 **R** uby was not happy not only had she forgot were she put her scroll disappointed wheiss and jamed a round into crescent rose she got knocked over by some boy wearing a mask to say Ruby's day was going bad would be understating and now she had to stand and guard the same boy who knocked her over with her team. Ruby cast her gaze around the room Blake as always ignoreing yang and wiess but for a difrent reason at the time they were for once agreeing Anyway she had her nose in a book she bought that book was called fifty shades of ninja the second book in the ninja of love series as much a blush was painted on her face ruby wondered why this was but didn't dwel on it she shifted her gaze to the boy his arms and legs were chanend to the bed she ran her eyes over him his chest was covered in gauze tape he had cloak on much like hers except it was grey and is in tatters at the end he didn't have shoes his mask was removed to show his face it had a scar down his left eye she watched his face contort in his sleep he looked around 14 or 15 yang noted her sister looking at the boy on the bed she had to emit he was cute she looked at his head and his white semi long hair he had a pair of wolf ears on his head they were grey in colour she looked at his tail it was pure black and looked like some kind of monkeys tail she picked up his mask ruby shot her a look trying to say put the mask down yang did not listen and instead ran her hand over the cuts on the left side of the mask though them and onto the other side was a smile painted with pure black it was like a crescent moon the eyes were the same but upside down giving a sinister but happy look wiess turns breaking the silence "yang put the mask down this fannus sucm could of done anything to it" she said commandingly yang put the mask down just as Glynda goodwitch came into the room she too looking to the boy Blake fumbled and hid her book. goodwitch noted the scars on his arm and how they looked burned on they formed a delta symbol (AN a triangle which has a thick bottom) justbas she came in the boy gasped and started to trash about not fully awake mumbling need to go to the forest over and over the girls (and lady) jumped back just after they did he snaped awake gasping taking loads of breath's he looked at the other occupants of the room

RUBY'S POV

Would it be bad if I asked what were you dreaming about

Ruby !snaped wiess

I-i I don't k-no-w I forgotten you have to help me I don't know who I am he stutters wait no I do but I don't he says. What are you talking about young man prof good witch asks he grunts as he pulled on his bonds wait stop that yang yells loadly he breakes his bonds and jump out of the bed the others take a step back he vaults over wiess Wall kneing her in the face sorry he yells as he runs out we pick wiess up from the floor quick she runs of after him before yang black and goodwintch I stood still the every thing I go to run but I halt I grab his mask and run after them.

 **SO IT LONGER I HOPE LET ME KKOW IF YOU WANT MORE IM GOING TO PUT AN OC TEAM IN WHO ARE FREINDS WITH TEAM RWBY AND JNPR I NEED A NAME PLEASE CAN YOU HELP ME WITH IT YOU CAN EVEN PUT AN OC REQUEST AS ONE OF THEM OR EVEN TWO BUT PLEASE IM NOT GOOD AT THIS I KNOW BUT I WANT TO MAKE PEOPLE HAPPY GRAMMAR IS A LOST CAUSE BUT SPELLING ISNT PLEASE I BEG OF YOU**

 **blue :get of your knees and stop groveling and say good bye and what might happen**

 **Red :fine fine I will so good bye but before you go I'm thinking of a Grimm shifter chapter in the Forest for an action seen but before I go please check out freelancer coltum taikatalvi he's the one who gave me currage plus he a better writer :-)**

 **Until next time bye**

 **~red delta**


	3. Chapter 3

**SO HI THERE I KNOW I SAID I NEEDED HELP AND SOME OF YOU PROBABLY WERE GOING TO REPLY TO THIS REQUEST BUT I thought OF TEAM BTLE OR TEAM BATTLE I KNOW REAL original SO HERES A RUN DOWN**

 **Team genders**

Girl =3 boy =1

 **leader**

The crimson shadow (secretly) real name :Aveline bet:girl

Tom larkson:boy

Lisa rosemerry and Eliza rosemerry :twin sisters

So now then looks and weapons

Aveline: brown hair

Eye colour lilic

Skintone sorta tanish

Clothes are a white under shirt and a black hoodie has about three belts (you can never have to many belts ) in a criss Cross shape with one in between and two holsters on the belts faded jeans with rips in them near the knees with mid thigh boots the jean colours are blue boots are black

Weapons a sickle with two shot guns merged in them straps to the back and two dual handguns scratch that hand cannons

Armor a deployable gountlet that shrinks down to a small fore arm protecter like bells from is it wrong to try to pick up girls in a dungeon

Tom

Hair colour red

Eye colour red as well

Clothes re-green tee shirt (ha its not red ) and a red zip up hoodie (fuck it ) and white with a black stripe down the side pair of jeans and a pair of high top sneakers

Weapons I fuck you not this is his weapon a rock a fucking rock OK so its carved in to a knuckle duster but still its a rock a fucking rock

Armor same as Jaune arcs just black with out the boots

Lisa rosemerry

Hair white

Eyes brown

Skin colour white like snow

Clothes Ice blue shirt and jacket the shirts lighter than the jacket skyblue skirt with white tights and blue high heels

Weapons a blue elucidater from sao

Eliza rosemerry

Hair white no fuck it blue

Eyes amber

Skin colour snow white

Clothe Navy blue shirt and jacket purple skirt with black tights white heels

Weapons a nyan what ever kirtos secondary sword is called void darkness or something I can't remember

Armor the twins don't wear armor

Well that's the crack down on team btle and the next chapter is coming soon like two days or something


	4. Chapter 3 actual one this time

**ok so I** screwed **up and** forgot **to save witch is annoying almost as much as my spelling so yeah moving on let's do this**

my ooc POV

I ran down thehallways of this school the group of people still chaseing me as I vaulted over the people who tryed to stop me tryed and failed I heard them shouting at me to stop as I jumped on to the wall running across it for a few seconds as I kicked a boy in the face before rolling over my shoulder and continuing my sprint I find the door I hear the people behind me still yelling the shrilly white one yelling the most I get out side and just as I do I hear the white one yell "RUBY NOW USE YOUR SEMBLANCE" thinking nothing of it I continued running before I could get to the cliffs I felt some one tackle me from behind making me fall forword useing my momentum I twist is air to see the red one now identified as ruby tackling me we hit the ground and she's thrown into the air as I'm send sliding across the ground I quickly pick myself up and turn seeing her try to pick herself up she seems to be carrying my mask or the mask that I found atlest I remember the gun strapped to the side of my leg I pull it out and see its some kind of revolver I flip the chamber out seeing seven rounds I flip it back in and point it at her she turns to see the barrel of my gun she stares at me t-t-the mask I stutter out "what ?" She asks surprised "the mask" oh she relies that she's still carrying it "here " she extends her hand out I go to grip the mask I grab it and she grabs my gun twisting it out of my hands she twirls it and points it at me I'm left with the mask "shit " I curse out loud "hey watch your language mister " she states angrily I slip the mask back on and back up I look around and behind me to see any escapes to my six (behind) is the cliff too my left the yellow girl and too my right the white and black girls "stop right there convict" the white haired girl says my left eye starts to hurt again I feel like I've been through this before "it's hope " I snarled at her I don't know why but I think that was my name "what" she says annoyed "I said its hope" I say again more violently than before I take a step back my feet almost over the edge "hey get away from there" the one in yellow says I see more people coming over the woman from earlier along with a man with a cane and grey hair "don't think of jumping " he shouts as he walks over who said I'd jump I smirk as I think of the comment "don't think about it that area is Grimm territory don't try jumping"he says again closer the girl in red moves over to the one in yellow "team rwby stand down" the woman says the oldish (is that even a word=|)man stepping forward "so young man how is it you infiltrated my school without setting of any alarms"he asked genuinely impressed uhh was all my brain could think " you left your window open I guess" I reply after a few seconds of thought "and how did you manage to take out most of the students trying to stop you " he asked "I ummm I don't know sir I don't even now my name now then if you let me I need to go into the Forest"I tell him " afraid that not only should you go into the forest without a weapon I cant let you leave so please don't try to jump and don't even consider it young man" he says his voice not changing at all "first of its hope secondly fuck the police thirdly who said any thing about jumping" I say and I could tell they were taken aback by this so I deside to take the moment of confusion to fall backwards over the edge the girl ruby trying to stop me as I fell I let myself fall before thinking about spreading my wings only to find out I don't know how wellll shit I think to myself thinking I'm going to die just when I think my day couldn't get any worse I giant bird fly's by catching my in its claws "weeelllll fuck me !" I shout as it Carrys me off It fly's over the forest I get bored very quickly as I found out hanging upside down from a giant bird is not entering I mean it was at first but it just got boreing as we fly I cast my gaze over the forest I see a big hole in the ground were a meteor could of hit I see a house it looked to be abandoned as we fly over it I feel like that's why I wanted to go I pull my chest up and grab the talons of this bird I push it up freeing my legs which caused me to fall I fall strate down in to the trees the menu branches bruseing me but saving my ass on a whole but still very painful I pick myself up muttering curses to no one in particular I start walking to wards the house it took me a good five minuets but as I thought it was abandoned I walk though the door and find a big room there's some weapons on the wall the chairs are over turned and everything seemed to be covered in dust I walk up stairs and see a few doors but the one at the end of the corridor draws me too it I walk to it pushing the door open I look inside I see a boys room except this kid must of been smart I pick up one of the books and open it seeing the name on the front page caused me to almost drop it red

 _ **propertiy of Ashley hope the son of Michael hope**_

Hope the name I called myself earlier I put the book down and search for any thing I see a photo album I pick it up seeing if there's any pictures in it there was I take it and shove it in my back pocket I turn back into the hall and look for a bathroom I found it and inside a mirror I burst away the dust and find my face similar to the one from the photo I go back to the hall and search the other rooms I find a room similar to the first I check the books I find a diary I shove it in my other back pocket I hear a banging sound from down stairs I walk to words it finding a cub of some sorts instead of running it walks over and starts purring and rubbing itself against my leg I take out the gauze tape I have left and make a sling I pick the cub up and put it in it snuggles up in it would be hidden under by cloke and I turn to the door tears in my eyes hidden under my mask I start walking towards the school realiseing I need to apologize I don't care what happens after words as long as I have my cub and the books I could go any were any time about half way back I found that there were no creatures like the bird wondering if it was the only one I start to walk again the cub started whineing I Brought it out what's wrong little guy I asked he seems nervous hearing sounds I put the whiteish yellowish cub away and prepared to run(it was at this point that I realized that to put talk you need to skip a line soz)just before I did the girl in yellow from the school I forze

Umm hi there I say nervously please put you weapons away I don't intend to fight or run I say as she cocks her gauntlets

WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I CAN TRUST YOU she yells at me even though I'm right in front of her

Jeez sorry don't shout I think my ears blead there" I joke

DONT SCREW WITH ME!she yells her eyes turning red for a few seconds she calms down

OK OK OK I'm sorry stop shouting at me I say I then add you might attract more of those creature's

The Grimm"she asked confused

Is that what there called I muse to my self ok yellow it clear that we have to work together so my names Ashley hope but you can just call me ash or hope so what's your name I say sticking my hand out

Its yang she says a lot calmer

Ok yang can we go back

Back there I thought you wanted to get away from it

I-I i did but I found what I was looking for I say my head slumping

Yang was thinking on that it was clear as that

Fine come on she says turning away and walking back to the school pulling out her scroll and putting it to her ear she starts to call

He Ruby I got him yeah he's coming back no I didn't hit him no no dident do that either no I did not try to Subduce him yeah what ever bring a bull head and get he-she didn't get to finnish what she way saying as I tackled her to the ground yelling Grimm get down only for me to get hit through a bunch of trees

ASH yang yells before picking up her scroll and turning to face her foe only to freeze at what she saw re-re reaper ruby hurry she yells into her scroll

The Grimm called reaper was a big humanoid Grimm with an arm shaped to that of a scythe blade its nearly completely covered in bone armor another aspepect of its name is its hardness to kill.

Yang prepared to fight only for the reaper to ignore her it was then she realised there was a stomping behind her then two loud roars echoed out it took a few seconds for yang to realise that it was two Grimm roaring at each other she turns before a white ball of fur fly's at her and nocks her over she realized it was a white lion cub (I was reading Michael mopurgo don't judge)she can she the other Grimm now it looks like batch work of other Grimms like the Ursa head and the nevermore wings and death stalker tall she can only watch as the Grimm charge at each other.

Aaannnd done so I know I lied its late plus like I said I lost the original and it was from rwbys point of view so I know I said Grimm shift chapter butttttt-cliff hangers so next chapter is coming out some of time soooon oh yeah cover art is drawen by me sorry if its shit I don't do colours it sappost to be ash and uhh I don't know how to draw 3d manga and that's about at leave a review or pm me if you want and here's my response to my first ever review yeah its team battle I don't have semblances for them until next time goodbye

~red delta


	5. Chapter 4

**im late too bad meh** let's **do** **this**

 **Before I go** _thoghts will be done like this_ **k**

 **Ash POV**

 _you monster I'll kill you for that_ i thought throwing a punch cracking the face mask of the Grimm before it responds sliceing upwards with its arm cutting my left strate off _not yet not yet not yet I'm not done_ i think of my arm as it disintegrated in to dust like a normal Grimm before It starts to swirl and form back into the arm I grin and then Dodge the attack of the reaper I lunge under his arm before I bend my elbow and catch its arm Tucking it next to its head I grab my fist from the other side and use my right leg while leaning forward to throw the Grimm I grab its scythe arm and twist it causing the other Grimm to turn to its back I throw my legs over its back and stab my tail into its neck pulling on the arm I cause it to snap off falling backward I place my hands(paws whatever) beside my head pushing upwards flipping in to a handstand and falling backward landing in a crouched Poisson still holding the armit morphs on to my forearm I watch as the reaper gets up its other arm becoming a scythe shape it lunged forward I rase my arm and the blades clashed together pushing me backward I snap my tail forward stabing it in a kink of its armour making it recoil I rush forward punching the smashed face plate cracking it completely I stab it my scythe going right through its face I jump forward pushing it down and making my fist hit the earth killing the Grimm completely standing up the Grimm body dissipated around me as I pass out landing on the ground on my back I hear the bull head and hear yang rushing up seeing her with the cub I whisper out "hide the cub" passing out completely I let darkness over take me

Yangs POV

Hide the cub is what he says as he passes out I quickly put the cub it the sling I spot I then put the cloak over saying stay I scan the area searching for any Grimm I hear the bull head landing and medics pileing out still dumbfounded by the events that just transpired I stare at him his mask off again I look around for it and find it a few feet away my team approaching me ruby asks "what happened to the reaper " he did"is all I say watching as my team look to the corpse of the Grimm then back to him a few times as they realise what I mean.

2 hours later ash pov

I woke up feeling refreshed and relaxed soon after I did the old man from before walks in

So your the one who killed the reaper

Umm yeah I did who did you say you were

I didn't but my name is ozpin this is my school and you are

Ash Ashley hope

I see Ashley

Just ash please

So ash how would you like to join my school

Just like that

Yes just like that anyone who can kill a reaper is more than welcome in my school and I believe these are yours he states bringing out my mask and gun through if you do I need to ask how did you do it

I I don't know I rember getting hit and then a bunch of Grimm appeared and started to dissipate then the next thing I blacked out and woke up with yang yelling my name

Is that all he asks I go to say yes but just as I do the cub from before mewls (lions can do this right?)

Why is it that your cloak is mowling

Uhhh its my scr-i start to say before the cub pokes its head out

So you have a lion as a pet

Surrre your taking this surprisingly well

Well I can't ask you to give up on my your life's just pick up after it and make sure you pay damages and try not to let it attack other students

OK so can I go now

Almost give me your scroll he says I hand it over he fiddle's with it for a few seconds before saying there's a password

I think to my self before taking out the dairy from earlier looking at the first page looking for a name try Julie hope I say he asks any reason she was my sister I say before looking down

A beep plays

No I that's not it

Try eren sights

He puts it in the scroll doesn't unlock but a message appears instead ozpin hands the scroll over the message says what do you want asshole

I tipe the password for my scroll I wait before it comes up "you must of forgotten your name if you forgotten that one" I did I reply "oh"

Its hope fear sight numb is the message's that appears on the screen of the phone I think to my self what could that mean before puting the password in it unlocks and I hand it over to ozpin he fiddles with it for a few before handing it over and saying

That has your room key class time table map of the school your id on it and it also is linked to your own locker neat is all I say so can I go now

Yes but be prepared for tomorrow why is all I ask well your going to have to make an apology to every one that and classes oh and I have to say your joining the first years in front of the school

Oh OK is all I say walking out the door just as I do he says mask I turn round and take it thank you is all I say and turn to leave your cub can walk can't it

Uh yeah I guess it can I put the cub down and look at ozpin to see him with joy in his eyes so does it have a name he asked happily

No but Il think of something how about Julie is all he says I don't know what about you Julie it responded to the name so I guess it likes it I think to my self all right let's go Julie I say as I walk away I take out my scroll and start flicking through its meny apps I find that the room Im staying in is on a third floor some were finding it I walk off towards it the sun just seams to be starting to go down I look back to my scroll finding a picture app I open it and find a photo of 4 people one of them being me the others seam to be color coded one red one blue one green we are all smiling I grin at this finding the stairs to the dorms I open the door and let Julie go through I walk to a lift and press the button opening the door I step in making sure Julie is in I close the door I look at her before crouching down let's get you some were to sleep and I find some grub k reaching out to pet her she presses her head up to my hand and I pet her until the door opens I stand up and walk out quickly finding the door to my room I press my scroll onto it the door clicks open and I push it open stepping inside to my room but it was not empty I look stunned at my new room mates it was team rwby oh you have got to be kidding me i say only for the white one to start yelling at me to get out only for her to stop as Julies walks in she stares at it in tract all of them do before they all start fawning over her she hisses in surprise before jumping back and running up my leg and arm sitting on my shoulder before I fall over landing on my butt I look at her "was that really nessasery"i ask before team rwby start laughing I stare at them I have to emit when there not shouting there really cute I start blushing before the door hits me causing me to fall forward and Julie to roll off my shoulder I turn to face the people who just came in seeing a brown haired girl looking down giving me a clear view in too her modest size cleavage I start to bnlush again before looking up at her face

So so very sorry she says in a British ascent

T-tts its OK I stutter Looking at the cute girl

I'm Aveline bet team leader of team BTLE and you are

my name is Ashley hope but please just call me ash

I turn to Julie you OK I ask getting a nod I put out my arm letting her clime up and sit on my shoulder well ruby yang Aveline and two others I don't know this is sappost to be my room ozpin told me so I say looking at there faces only to see them change wait your are new team mate white asked

Uh I guess so

But why is your briefcase a girls one ruby questions

Wait I have a briefcase I say they point out the briefcase in the corner oh I get up and walk over to it I pick it up and put it flat on the ground I open it up finding the reapers arm from before I lift it out only to see the others faces of confusion what I ask

That's a reapers scythe arm wait are you the one who killed the reaper Aveline asked amazed

Wait its stil here white states

What is your name I ask her its Weiss she says

The black coloured one chimed in I'm Blake

Ruby stayed looking at the arm I note this and ask

Uh ruby you OK

Only to find her in front of me stareing at the arm when did she I look back to were she was seeing a bunch of rose pettles fluttering were she was

"This is sooooo cool" wha I say she starts talking really fast about how cool it is ruby ruby stop please stop talking

Oh sorry

Do you want it

What she and the rest of rwby (and Aveline) ask at the same time

Do you want it I say again holding it out to her

How much asks

What do you mean its free

Her face lights up at this she takes it and almost drops it

Wow that's heavy she says struggleing to lift it I pick it up easily no its not I say oh well it is for me I help her put it near the bed we then started to talk and I got to meat the rest of team BTLE and team JNPR we talked until it was late so the others went back to there dorms and as the others settled in they realise that I don't happen to have any were to sleep

Well he can sleep with me Yang's says

I'd rather not

Too bad she says grabbing my hand dragging me over I don't have a choice do I

Nope

Thought so

I'm sorry I say catching everyone off guard what for they ask

For running off and all that

Its OK besides you saved yang that's a plus ruby says

Thank you I say before drifting off to sleep

But I was woken up by yang after everyone else was asleep

What is it I whisper to her

I need to say thank you

Wha-i was cut off as she grabs my head and kisses me

She pulls away after a few seconds for saveing me she says she then turns me around and snuggles into my back becoming the big spoon but she does three things 1puts one hand over my mouth 2rap's her legs keeping me from getting away or moving 3and she then goes and puts her hand on my crotch and leans in licking my neck pulling away she whispers in my ear I think i be fallen for you but A I'm the one in charge B your my new boyfriend she says with a mix between lust and anger she then goes and grabs my balls squeezeing them tight to the point of pain if you don't like it to bad this can go two ways for you way one this is incredibly pleasurable for you and me both or it goes incredibly painfully for you and pleasureable for me she licks my neck again and starts to sleep still licking my neck over and over again she bites into my shoulder drawing blood clameing me as hers she drifts off to sleep keeping me locked in place

And done I know late but to bad yander yang is not the only pairing if you have a pairing tell me as well as how you want the characters to be anyone but Weiss she's gonna be a Dom anyway I'm out see ya


	6. Chapter 5

**allright let's do this I have plans for Blake but not to much so you can still post how you want her like I said this is a harem fic and I plan to make Ashleys life as hard as possible now then I have to say eren sights is from a different part of the web (technically he's everyware)he is part virus and the internet is his home he can appear any were so Next time you get a death countdown with the words guess who you better put eren sights trust me now then moving on to the fic**

Blake's POV just as yang says to ash about her "love"

Blake could not believe what she was hearing but thanks to her faunus heritage she could hear yang threaten ash clearly as if she was saying it rather than whispering Blake sneaked a peek at it and saw yang spooning ash in a way that made him completely defenseless and unable to move and seeing it turned her on that such a powerful young guy could be rendered powerless by a blonde spooning him she pulled her self back up (Blake's bed is on top right?)and thought to her self how she can make him hers as well knowing shed have to tell yang tomorrow she thought about how she would do it

Ash POV 45 mins after yang fell asleep

Ash was still locked in place by yang but finally he got free he got up silently and got dressed he walked out of the door leaveing Julie sleeping with ruby he walks towards the roof deaming it free of any other students he undid the gauze bandage's and spread his wings hearing foot steps behind he turns and sees Glynda goodwitch walking

So you have wings as well you really are filled with surprises she says

Professer goodwitch I start before she cuts me off

Please call me Glynda when were alone

Why are you being so on nice I ask confused

I red the diary from your pocket when you were unconscious im sorry she seemed nice I'm sorry you had to lose her

Its OK I have a new family now I say to her as she walks over standing next to me the school looks amazing from up here I say to her folding my wings

Indeed it does Mr hope I must ask why are you up and walking about the campus I couldn't sleep is all I say

She looks at me before turning and saying follow me where are we going I ask she doesn't answer so I follow she goes to the lift and presses it to go down we step out and walk across the green towards the cafeteria she steps inside and says we keep the cafeteria open all night the kitchens too students can use them 24\7 aslong as they clean up after them self's she leads me to a table witch has a few sheets of paper a few pens a bunch of pencils different shades and tones a couple rubbers and a note pad

Your sister said drawing was one of your favorite things to do that and climbing she says I stair at her for a few seconds how did you know I'd be awake she also said you had difficultly sleeping she then turns and starts to walk away I would recamend the coffee here it packs quite a kick she says with out turning thank you is all I manage to say I sit down and pull out the dairy and my scroll and sit down before my stomach rumbles she did say the kichen was open I go in and prepare the meal I never got I send a message to Ruby's scroll saying were I was and when she wakes up to bring Julie down with her knowing she'll check her scroll when she woke up I flick though its apps finding a music app I click it and a pair of ear drums pop out the side I pull the wire out as far as It goes neat I say to no ones I stick the drums in and play a song the song comes on and the heavy metal music of it starts blareing into my ears I Head into the kitchen and make a meal for my self with the help of the all mighty dust tube for toturails on how to cook I manage to make a fairly good looking meal I then go and take it back to eat and work on something I sit and take a bite out of my steak and start to sketch randomly in a couple of hours I go make coffee and cleen my plates away I see small tubs of jelly and I take about 30 (true story I go to buffets and eat then I get ice cream and then I just take a bunch of jelly )I pick up a spoon and start to eat I stop halfway enjoying the energy it gave me I take a sip of coffee Glynda was right it does pack a kick I go back to sketching by the time I'm done I've drawn a novels worth of manga and a bunch of blueprints for weapons and armor i look at the time seeing that I have a few hours until everyone should wake up a start to draw again I soon pass out from lack of sleep until the morning when team RWBY BTLE and JNPR found and let Julie wake me up as I went to get more coffee they must of noted the drawings as when I got back I saw them all looking over the drawings and talking about them each with different opinions such as wiess thinking about how they were violent but good she couldn't help but like them and ruby fauwning over the blueprints to tom hoping he would team up with him because he was good at backgrounds not people anyways as ash walked over he felt embarrassed oh what are those he asked acting like he dident own them to which Weiss replyed why dident you tell us you could draw

Uh I can't

Oh so how come these all have your name on them

" _oh shit"_ is all I can think of I quickly start to blush embarrassed that people were looking at my sketches uhuhh I say I'm not good under pressure that's why yang was able to do what she did not that it turned me on or anything desideing to run i make up some excuse before running off

Wiess:geez all we did was ask a couple questions

Yang: you asked him

Ruby:did you see his face I don't think he copes well under pressure

Blake:no no he does not looking at yang smirking because she had convinced yang to share him

Yang:guess your right

Ruby:he sent me a message

Ruby opens her scroll and reads it out loud 'he says there's a meal for Julie under the table he asked if we could feed her"the others look at her as she says this tom reaches under and pulls out two boxes he left one for him as well I guess he was going to eat before he ran off tom slides the one for Julie down to Ruby who opens it before gasping at the meal inside it looked with out a better word to describe it delishish she puts it down and Julie starts to eat ruby looks at the other box can I see that she asks tom sure he slides it down to her she opens it and gasps again at the beautiful looking meal before Weiss stops her saying it was his before hearing she can have it if she wants i said before getting more coffee where'd you get the shirt lisa asks oh this ozpin gave it to me I say

Uh huh wiess says as she looks at his shirt its plane black yet defines his chest so very well she snaps her self out of here day dream as he sits down next to tom ash starts to sip his coffee so what was that about Aveline asked what was what about he asks confused

You running off

Oh I don't handle pressure well

Well you could of said of why were you embarrassed about your sketches

I uh I don't know I mumble to my self

Nora being her self tryed to be nice and comfort him by getting in his face and rambling on about how cool it was and asking how he learned to draw

Ash looked to ren for help mouthing please ren quickly got the message and pulled Nora away

So can I ask you a question tom asked out of nowhere

Uh depends ash replys so tom asks if he could help him with his sketches and tells ash how he can't draw people but can draw objects and animals to witch ash agrees if they can do it late to witch tom agrees ash quickly Finnishes his coffee and pours him self another cup

How much coffee do you need yang asks

Lots is the only reply she gets

So what class do you have first juane asks

We don't have classes till the afternoon ash replys earning looks of confusion oh right wait for it he says just after he does Glynda's voice crakels over the speakers saying sorry to the first year classes that there classes were persponded till the afternoon ash turns back to them seeing there faces he says I go on very enthoseastic walks sometimes not my falut if I convince ozpin to remove classes for the mourning he then downs the last of his coffee before saying he's going to the gym and walking off leaving the teams to do there own thing. Yang and Blake both looked at each other before saying it was a good idea and going to get changed

Ash walked into beacons menu gyms and sparing areas looking around he sees many obstacle courses he picked a bouldering wall and got ready to climb the older students laughing that a first year would try something most of them couldn't even do before he jumps up laching on to the wall pulling him self up before swinging into a crouched possison before pushing up jumping of the wall wa'll swinging his arms forward launching him half way up the wall and catching he self with one hand before repeating the process getting to the top in record time and moves ash pulled him self to the top and heard people claping below him the same ones mocking him seconds cast his gaze down seeing a pit of foam he shimmed his way across to it before tucking his legs in pushing off backfliping repetitively until landing in the foam pulling himself out he sees two fimiler faces grinning down at him it was yang and Blake yang he could guess why she was grinning but Blake he dident

We need to talk Blake says but not here yang adds

Oh shit somethings gonna happen I think to my self fine I say letting my self be dragged off they draged me too a back room perfect place to be shanked I mumble

What was that yang says anrgyly

Nothing I reply quickly so what was it you wanted to talk about I say changing the topic

She knows yang says

Wait what about did I not get the leflit I ask confused

About you being my boyfriend dumbass

Oh o-wait what I say only for Blake to chime in its true yous were very nosy last night

And so I thought because its Blake I could share you yang says

My jaw dropped to the floor whaaaaa- I'm not an object to be shared among friend's I yell only for yang to kiss me making me melt for her to then push away and Blake take her place making me do more than melt but moan as her tongue entered my mouth for a few seconds before exiting a stared gasping at Blake and Yang "you talk to much" yang says suductively "now then rember what I said yesterday" i go to grab my croch protecting it from yang "good now the same thing goes for Blakey here so do as she says" yes yang I say "oh and when its just me and Blake call us mistress"

Oh you have got to be kidding me I say before yang pulls my hand away and pins it and my other hand to them"nope" she states "is that clear" she says leaning forward so her face is near mine

Yes I sutter out "yes what" yes mistress I say submitting to her out of fear "good now the fun begins" she couched down and began to unzip my pants before ozpins voice crackles over the com's may all first year and second years meet at the combat stage (AN:ha cock blocked)he says before it Crackle's out

Oh well sorry but uh we gotta do that thing I say nervous

Fine but after were coming back and finishing what we started she says walking off

Blake after staying quiet for so long leans in and says I'm gonna have some fun with you before biteing my other shoulder the opassit one of what yang bit yesterday but not hard enough to draw blood she walks off swaying her hips as she went I quickly follow after ziping up my pants and getting sandwiched between yang and Blake as we walked to the stage apon getting there Glynda drags me off to the side and make me stand there when most of the people get there ozpin begins his speech and I zone out until he says my name I snap back to reality before hearing what he was saying

Yes the rumors you have heard are true someone of first year age defeated one of mankind's greatest perils I give you Ashley hope the first hunter to jot only survive but to beat a reaper and he is hear today and yes before some of you ask he was the one who ran though the school and yes his name is real or so we believe but as I said the only other surviver of the hope family is still away fighting the Grimm missing in action I give you the younger brother of Julie hope the Grimm reaper (ged it cause the Grimm and the death guy oh never mind moving on)I looked out seeing the faces of the people turn to shock I find my friends shock on there face as well to answer any questions he has amnesia and will becoming to this school and one last thing he may just be the fabled Grimm shifter leader of the worlds most effective team of heros a group of s-class hunters treat him well ozpin says walking off the others just stand there shocked I lean over to Glynda "what did he call my sister" I ask

I will tell you every thing later just give me a moment she say walking over to the mic classes will return to normal after lunch I deside to walk off and think about what happend and ask my friends why they looked so shocked finding team rwby in a mater of minutes I walk over

Wha-i start to ask before wiess cuts me of how could you not tell us she yells at me stay away you monster amnesia or not and you she turns and yells at yang how could you not tell us he was a Grimm shifter don't you know how much of a monster it turns people into she turns back to me yelling again your still here I thought I told you to stay away from us you monster

Wha-a what wiess why I start to cry my left eye burning I grab it in pain yelling out curling up please just tell me what what did I do I yell in pain eyes streaming with tears what have I done to hurt you.i Look out seeing her walk away then Blake then yang until ruby was left standing next to Julie I look at her eyes filled with tears what did I do I say in a voice as quiet as a wisper finialy she starts walking away please I say in the same voice please tell me what I did what did ozpin say that was so wrong I say my voice getting louder I lunge forward grabbing her cloak please don't leave I whisper I need to know what did she mean by me being a she walked away I stand pain in my eye leaving tears still falling I look down go with her I don't think I'll be going inside anytime soon I turn on my heel and walking the other way the other first years dodging me acting as if I had some kind of invective illness that would kill them if I touched them clipping my mask from my belt I put it on and walk away pulling my scroll out I text ozpin get me some Grimm to kill and I might forgive you.

And done did it work did anyone get sad for ash I tryed so hard on that one part I would of had this out if not for me finding about this thing called 50%off and how people have converted it over to rwby with yang talking about how they can't prove anything if they all dead I don't know why but it gets me that and the multiple prison jokes there are anyways please leave a review it does nothing unless I get to see it so let me see it doesn't have to be bad also any ideas oc or any plot thing you may or may not have I will view and consider anyways moving on good by all you lovely people and thank you for watching or viewing or what ever you may or may not of done I'm out see ya

~red delta


	7. Chapter 6 a friend or foe

**hello everybody this will take place a little after chapter five with ash pissed/sad so what better way to blow off steam than go kill Grimm so to fill you in everybody who ash thinks don't care about him haven't seen him for a few days and are starting to worry oh and all teams know they were there at ozpins speech anyways moving on hope you injoy**

Ash was missing it was common knowledge of the first years second years and most of the third years he wasn't very far infact he was killing Grimm and practically living in the forest for a few days but no one had seen him this worried the red and white members of team rwby wondering had they been to harsh on ash the point they convinced there team that they should ask ozpin were he was so the team set of finding ozpin in his office going over the files of alpha fear (Julies name when she was on ashes squad ash was delta hope 2 parts to the password)only to find the last people asking him about the last person he thought they could they asked him were ash was to witch he replied simply by showing them a screen of the forest and all the Grimm corpses slowly dissipating hundreds of them and standing in the mists of it all was ash his right fist wrapped in blue coloured flame as he brought it down on the beowolf he was ruthlessly beating to death he stops and turns to walk away only to be shot by one single round strate though the head he collapsed instantly shocking ozpin and team rwby

Go now all of you to the ships he yells grabbing his Cain running behind team rwby state to the docks the pilot taking off nearly instantly as they were done boarding

Ash mind/dream scape

So your up a voice said one ash dident remember sitting up groggily he yellped in pain graving his arm

Oh yes so sorry your mind shut down they took your arm its here in the mind scape but in your realm well that's a different story they took it and left you for dead so what's it been a year a month a week really I don't get your sence of time I dident make that

Wh-h who are you I say looking to the man who seemed surrounded by light well I'm you and I'm every body he replys not making an ounce of sencesence

Is every thing you say strange

I guess to you to them it would be

I'm not gonna question that so why I'm I here and were is here looking round seeing nothing but white

Well for most the end but that's up to you amnesia right well hmm he says pulling out a price of parchment studied it for a few seconds before dropping it out of reality sorry but you still binded to the contract you will just have to make the oath again

Really who are you no riddles OK just the truth he stairs for a few seconds before replying

Well I guess my name is Edward but as you and most others would know me god he says before brushing it off as nothing so your arm there took it don't know who oh is that the time well you have a very limited amount of "your" time with me so as I was saying your arm was taken and I can't give you another one sadly so your gonna have to make a Aura construct of it until you make an auto mail to replace it I sucherd the wound now then you head well it was a clean shot good for them but luckily for you I fixed it your still alive so do you want to continue this life weve met so many times and all times you chosen to go on so how about it yes or no

Fine I'll do this oath what do I have to say

You just did he smirks as I feel a tugging feeling pulling me back he turns and starts to walk away before stopping oh yeah there all alive so your promises count still well apart from your parents there dead I'm sorry for your loss he says as my vision whites before I snap awake alone inside beacon academy's infirmary alone for once pull my self up looking to my left arm feeling a numb sensation seeing what most people think is just an arm to aura sensitive people my aura arm flexing it I swing my legs over the side the electrodes on my arm coming off the monitor going blank I stand and walk towards a tray finding a fresh pair of clothes my mask books and cloak I take of the scraps I'm wearing along with the gauze before unbuckling my pants and pulling them down stepping out I pick up a new pair just as I do non other than Ruby rose rushes into the room finding me completely naked wings out both tails on view clearly to her she starts to blush embarrassed going redder than her cloak I wrap my selfs lower form not one word I say to her blushing crimson red please wait out side I ask she quickly steps out and I get changed quickly I step out of the room seeing her blushing pushing her finger tips together repeatedly

Please don't be mad she says meekly

I'm not mad I could never be mad your too cute I say blushing she starts to blush more than before she then suddenly launches her self at me hugging me tightly I freeze she pulles away so how you feeling she asks after a few seconds

Oh well I've been better listen ruby I need a faver two actually first don't tell anyone about my wings I'd like to keep them secret number two my left arm is not real and I need a auto mail arm I have a basic design and I could get you the metals you need but can you forge it for me please

She stares at me for a few seconds anything she says before arangeing a time to meet her by the forge with the plans and blueprints I find tom a few minuets later and we start talking I ask him if he had any shirts I could borrow so I could get some more tomorrow he gets me one that covers my left arm and leaves the other uncovered " _this is strangely convenient"_ (an:too bad ) I take the strange hoodie and put it on a few minutes later I'm with ruby giving her the plans and metals before watching her get to work she takes about an hour to Finnish and I start putting it together a get to the last part before looking at her I need to stab this in to my arm my semblance and aura should do the rest but to join the nerves I need you to push this leaver as hard as you can on three OK I say to her she nods I stab it into my arm aura numbing the pain OK 1..2...3...I count before yelling out in pain as the nerves were joined before adding some armor plates and covers I flex my new robotic left arm and clench my fist putting the hoodie tom gave me earlier back on I serch for the glove I brought putting it on I look at it you can't tell the difference can you I say to ruby

no no you can't so why do you have wings she asks turning to look at me

Uh I don't actually know I woke up and they were there so uhhhh do you wanna get some dinner

Like a date

What no I mean not that I wouldn't want to go on a date I just uh I sure why not let's call it a date I say blushing

She stairs at me for a few seconds before saying we probably shouldn't I mean you might have someone waiting for you

Huh I guess your right I say before saying not that yang or Blake cares thinking that I said it in my mind

What do you mean by that she says confused Realising I said it out loud I just brush it off saying that they had been hitting on me not ready to tell her about what happend with yang and Blake so uhh what about that dinner

Sure let's go she walks out and heads off to the hall for food we got are meals and soon found that the rest of are friends had gotten food and were eating at a big table we walk over and put are food down I note that Julie is not hear I'll be right back i say standing up and walking out I walk of towards the dorm room I get there and open the door only to find a girl about my age maybe older petting Julie I gasp in shock alerting her that I was there

Who are you why are you in my room watching her carefully as she stood up

So its true they did turn you into a lab rat I see you finally managed to get into beacon she says before dashing forward catching me in a vice like hug you dummy I was so worried about you

Who who who are you I ask she pulls away tears forming in her eyes they blanked you she says

Who did what I ask who are you and why are you here

Oh right Im here because ozpin told me my name well that's easy dummy I'm your sister

Julie I ask

Uh huh that's right Julie hope the Grimm reaper by day an over protective older sister by night

OK but why did ozpin call you here I ask

What that's it no oh sis I'm sorry I forgotten about you no how are you she says turning to the side crossing her arms and pouting

OK OK OK I'm sorry so I need to get back to my friends I just can e to get Julie

How did you know I was here?

Oh right Julies the name of the cub

You named a lion cub after me

Yeah

Well its better than the last cub you named

What did I call it

Muffin the kitten

Right anyways Julie let's go

Witch one

both let's go I say walking out the door we walked back towards the hall constantly getting bombarded by questions

Team rwbys POV

The three groups of friends watched as ash came back but this time he wasn't alone he was constantly being ask random questions such as come on let me see your arm or I don't rember your hair being so long when did you grow it out needless to say he was getting alot of weird looks as he went to sit down

So who's that weiss asked

Is she your girlfriend ruby asked

Blake and yang said nothing but staired at ash and the new comer

So are you gonna eat that she asks as she and ash sit down

No take it ash says sighing guys let me introduce the Grimm reaper or my sister Julie hope he says pointing to the new comer

Whaaaaat you mean to tell me a funnus and a human are brother and sister all of the teams yelled causing most of the other occupants in the room to look at them and ashes wolf ears to flatten on his head and for him to let out a small whine like one of a dog

I'm not a funnus I'm human is all ash says after a few seconds getting a few odd looks from his friends

Uh ash Elisa starts before her sister says of your 'animal'parts

Yeah I am but I'm not funnus I'm human or at least was I'm I guess what's called a Chimera I was human until well I guess my DNA was spliced and I became the Grimm shifter funnus that you know and love today

So what did she mean let me see your arm Aveline asked confused

Its uh nothing just about my scars

No I ment it felt fake like a robotic replacement Julie says looking straight at me

You know the little hints I was giving you

Yeah

I ment shut up

What's wrong with you arm ren asks

It's fine trust me its nothing

Oh so why are you hideing it ash tom says

Its nothing guys please stop asking Im fine trust me

Take of your glove ash do it now yang says

Fine I say taking off my glove and pulling up my sleeve I lost it in the forest and ruby helped me forge an automail arm anyways we should get to class can we catch up later sis

Why she asks

Well I have class and you don't come to school here

Oh yeah right about that

I'm gonna be in team rwbys classes that's like half of yours right

I wait let me check I say pulling out my scroll yeah first half is same classes as you guys second half is some professor called Mrs peach huh odd I say finding out that halfmy timetable is with one class that lasted about an hour after all others so yeah we need to go I mean you do I gotta go to Mrs peachs class see ya later all right Julie let's go I say pulling my sleeve down putting my glove on dashing out the doors with Julie (the cub)hot on my heels we make it to peach's class entering only to find the room almost empty save for one professor a young woman who was very cute uh do I have the right class I ask her

If by right class you mean your Ashley hope then yes let's get started

What about other people

Oh right your my only student I'm in charge of teaching you every thing you need to know to catch up to all your other class mates now then shall we get started she asks I nod only to get hit backwards into a wall

No your not she says smirking holding a large smoking cannon telescope thing (just look up momos weopon from breath of fire 3for psp)

I pull my body out of the shattered wall looking at her seeing the gun thing charging up I quickly roll to the side for her to laugh there we go now were ready I reach for my gun only to find it wasn't there oh looking for this she says holding my gun but the butt of the handle between here index and thumb

OK let's make a deal get it back and we move on she says putting the gun between her breasts till the handle was just pokeing out better get it quick she says charging her weapon again this form of training went on for a few hours with me not being able to land a single blow Julie had just went to sleep the training continued till ash could not move with peach moving to stroke Julie

So ready to call quits

Sure ash weezed out

Too bad peach says smirking

 **so this chapter is done as always leave some form of something anyways do any of you people want some omakes or what ever at the end if so just say anyways its late I should probably sleep**

 **~red delta**


End file.
